howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tide Glider
|Source = Franchise}} The Tide Glider is a medium-sized Tidal Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Rise of Berk. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg ''|thumb|left|100px]] They have a blue core and what seems to be a translucent, possibly gelatinous blue shell that surrounds the core. There are specks of white in the egg. ''|thumb|80px]] Hatchling to Adult The Tide Glider is light, faded blue in color. It has two coral shaped horns and a relatively long snout. It has three small fins set on its long neck. Its wings have wavy white patterns all over and it has a large tail fin. Instead of legs, the Tide Glider has two front flippers. In ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, this is a very thin-bodied dragon. In School of Dragons, it has a rounder belly and also possesses two hind limbs. Titan Wing |thumb|left|150px]] The main difference between an adult and a Titan Wing Tide Glider is their color. A Titan Wing Tide Glider has a darker, more vibrant shade of blue and pink wing edges that have swirly patterns. They have more frills on their crown and a larger tail fin. Apart from that, they are rather similar to adult Tide Gliders. Abilities Acid The Tide Glider is able to shoot acid in either streams or multiple blasts, which it uses to defend itself and/or attack foes. Since the Tide Gliders are described to be venomous, it is possible that the acid it shoots contains the venom. Saliva with Healing Properties The Tide Glider's saliva is said to contain healing properties, capable of healing almost any wound, from both Vikings, animals, and dragons alike. Its saliva most likely is in its water blast, which the Tide Glider can administer to wounds by spraying its water at them. Spraying Water Tide Gliders fire water, possibly containing its fabled saliva with healing properties, in either blasts or streams. It remains unknown at what temperature the water is fired in, or if the Tide Glider can control its blast's temperature. The blast could contain the poison. Strength and Combat It remains unknown as to what amount of strength a Tide Glider possesses but taking its size, approximate weight and aquatic habitat it can be deduced that this dragon is relatively strong, similar to a Thunderdrum or Scauldron. The Tide Glider utilizes its superior speed and agility to outswim and daze its opponents and hurls blasts of water and acid at them while on land or air. Speed and Agility Tide Gliders are extremely fast, agile and maneuverable while in the sea, riding the waves of coastal waters. Their incredible agility has been noted by Vikings and compared to dancing. Endurance and Stamina Tide Gliders appear to exhibit a great deal of stamina, being able to effortlessly ride coastal waves with incredible agility, seemingly without tiring. Although unknown, it would appear that Tide Gliders posses average endurance, and if they suffer any kind of damage, can most likely heal themselves with their saliva. Venom Tide Gliders are stated to have venom or poison, and Grim Slipsmolder's page states "''Slipsmolder's poison only gets worse if you try to rinse it off with water. It is strangely effective to use yak milk, however." ''The poison is probably in the water, and it is unknown if the yak milk cure would work with the poison of all Tide Gliders. The effects of the poison are unknown. Behavior and Personality Described to be 'skittish', this dragon is excitable and unpredictable. However, it is also said to be peaceful, calm and graceful, in terms of motion and temperament. It prefers to reside in shallow waters in the sea, riding and "dancing" amongst the waves. Tide Gliders are able to inhabit freshwater environments as well, as is the case with Lake Skater. Some Tide Gliders are very territorial and will spit acid at anyone they encounter, as in the case of Mistmenace. Appearances Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Tide Glider is the first original dragon from ''Rise of Berk. The game also introduced a Titan Wing form, Exotic Tide Glider, Battle Tide Glider, Lake Skater, Grim Slipsmolder, and Mistmenace. ''School of Dragons The Tide Glider also appeared in ''School of Dragons. Two adult Tide Gliders and a baby (possibly a family) appear in Return to Dragon Island Expansion. Trivia *The Tide Glider bears a strong resemblance to the weedy sea-dragon. *While the Tide Glider has hind legs in School of Dragons, it lacks them in Dragons: Rise of Berk. **In School of Dragons, all dragons walk around on land, and any animal needs legs to walk, which might explain the difference. **A good amount of the DreamWorks Dragons franchise's dragons have four limbs, with their front limbs being used as wings. The Dragons: Rise of Berk interpretation of the Tide Glider is different in the fact that it likely is the only dragon in the franchise to use its hind limbs as feet. *The Tide Glider is one of the few dragons that have physical characteristics resembling dragons in Eastern lore, as its head is more similar to those of Asian dragons than those of their European cousins. References Site Navigation Category:Medium Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Tidal Class Category:Dragons that Spit Acid